


A Most Unusual Communication

by happyeverafter72



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has special plans for when he gets back to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Unusual Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

As their 5 year mission drew to a close, the crew of the USS Enterprise were making plans for their return to Earth. Captain James T Kirk in particular had a very clear plan of what he was going to do. It was with this in mind that he sought his best friend, Doctor McCoy.

“Bones, I need your help.”

McCoy sighed. “What is it this time, Jim?”

“It’s about Spock.”

**************************************************************

The Enterprise was about half an hour away from docking when Uhura announced that they had an incoming communication.

“Patch it through, Lieutenant,” Jim ordered.

To everyone’s surprise, it was the Captain’s face that filled the screen in front of them.

“This is a message for Commander Spock. Hi, baby.”

Spock flushed a vibrant shade of green.

“I just wanted to take a moment to let you know how much you mean to me. Over the past five years you have put up with me, looked after me, amazed me, loved me. You are beautiful and you have been wonderful and I am beyond grateful. I love you so much, my T’hy’la. So, here goes. The most important part. Spock, will you marry me?”

The communication cut off, leaving Spock dazed. He stared straight ahead for a long moment before turning slowly to face Jim.

“So, whaddya say?” Jim asked with trepidation. Perhaps he had done the wrong thing. Public displays of affection were definitely not Spock’s thing. This was almost certainly a step too far.

“Yes,” Spock said, his voice quiet.

Jim shook his head, unsure whether he had misheard. “Come again?”

Spock rose to stand in front of his Captain before replying again. “Yes, Jim,” he said solemnly. “I will marry you.”

Jim smiled now, his most dazzling smile that made Spock go weak at the knees. Tears glistened in his eyes as he pulled Spock to him in a tight embrace.

Jim could feel Spock’s breath on his ear before the Vulcan softly whispered “I am all yours, ashal-veh.”

Jim didn’t know what the Vulcan term meant, but he could feel Spock’s affection radiating through his touch. He knew this was all he could ever want.


End file.
